To Tell Or Not
by junkosakura01
Summary: (Anime: Ranpo Kitan - Game of Laplace) Hashiba has long been keeping his feelings towards Kobayashi. Will he finally be able to tell him?


Friday, classes had just ended, the two boys are alone in the classroom. Kobayashi hurriedly packed his things with his usual smile on. He's up for another day to visit Akechi and more new cases to solve.

"I'm telling you, Kobayashi," his friend Hashiba blocked Kobayashi's way with a worried look on, "stop going to that strange detective's place! He's been ignoring you too even if you go enthusiastic with helping on a case."

"Didn't I told you before, Hashiba-kun?" Kobayashi, with his also usual girly face, smiled at him with confidence, "I like my life now. I like being involved in serious detective cases. I volunteered myself just so my life wouldn't be boring anymore. And Akechi-senpai just lets me do things my way anyways."

"And always risk your life!? No way, no way I'll let that!"

"Hashiba-kun."

"That time…the first time you got suspected of murder over our late homeroom teacher, I was scared witless… I couldn't stop myself from thinking that you were in a major problem, who knows what could've happened to you!?"

"I've also told you that you didn't need to concern yourself that time. But since you've also been helping me until now, I really appreciate it." Kobayashi said coolly.

Hashiba was at loss, always, that he can't stand up against Kobayashi especially when he's motivated. But he simply can't just accept that his friend can just jump into a serious case on his own.

"You don't always need to go visit Akechi-san, do you?"

"Hmm, not really, but I just like going there. Why?"

The mood's starting to feel awkward for Hashiba. He's got nothing else up his sleeve after seeing Kobayashi not going to visit Akechi today. But there's also something he's been keeping for a while too.

"Well…" Hashiba starts to fidget, "If you'd like, wanna hang out or something? I-I, uh…well…! It's… It's just that you're always risking yourself that we barely had time to enjoy our youth without it."

Kobayashi tilted his head in confusion but he seems to understand what Hashiba's trying to say. "Ah! Right, since we first got in a murder case, you've been wanting some friendly time too, huh, Hashiba-kun?"

Hashiba grimaced at the word 'friendly time' but smiled anyways, "Y-Yeah, something like that. I mean, we're both high school boys and we've got the time to do stuff we want."

"Eh~ But I like my life now. Being a normal high school boy is boring."

"E-Eh, um… Well that's one thing, for you, Kobayashi."

"Well you got me to not visit Akechi-senpai today, where do you want to go?"

"Uh, that's…" Hashiba closed his eyes and puts his and under his chin.

br

Later that day, both Hashiba and Kobayashi exited a clothes store—and a girls' one at that. Hashiba was tense seeing Kobayashi tried on different girl clothes which gave him butterflies in his stomach. The other people in the store stared at them but left them alone soon after. Kobayashi's actually the one who made them go there.

"Mm~ Dressing up like a girl has its charms too," Kobayashi happily said as he was walking in a cute dress. His uniform and the rest of his things are in a paper bag he's holding.

"Uh-huh, and the first time I saw you wore one turned me on…GYAH! I-I-I mean, you were so cute back then! W-Wait, that's not what I meant…" Hashiba tried to hide his blushing face. "Augh…"

"Ahahahaha, I don't mind looking like a girl sometimes, but I really want to wear girl clothes too so it'll be helpful in some cases like that time," though Kobayashi was cheerful, a quick sorrow appeared on his face.

"Please don't say something reckless like that… Ah, I remember…" Hashiba frowned as well.

It was that serial girl kidnappings case that the first time Kobayashi wore a dress to infiltrate the kidnapper's hideout. The case ended tragically that even the person who asked for his help was in tears…though they arrested the culprit, they weren't in time to save the little girl from her demise…

"Huh, Kobayashi, where are you going…?"

To change the mood, Kobayashi dashed towards a crepe stand. He was lured in by the smell of banana-strawberry crepe. He pulled out some money from his pocket and got two of the same flavor.

"Here, Hashiba-kun, let's not ruin today, okay?" said Kobayashi as he handed over the crepe.

"Th-thanks."

They sat down at a nearby bench and ate the crepe. With Kobayashi's carefree attitude, Hashiba just smiled and happily ate with him. All this time, he's still tense about being with him especially wearing a cute dress. He then noticed that Kobayashi's halfway eating his fill but there's pieces of cream on his face. He slowly reaches for it but stops—then he crept his face close to his and licked the cream off.

"Hmm? Hashiba-kun?"

"UWAAAAHHH!?" Hashiba screamed and his face turned beet red and the passerby stared at him. "So…Sorry!"

"C-Cream… There was cream on your face…" Hashiba looked away as he said.

"Oh, thanks," Kobayashi felt his finger to the licked spot and he wiped off the remaining cream.

 _Oh my goodness…what did I just did…!? But he tasted so sweet…_ Hashiba's though racing while covering his mouth.

"You could've just told me," Kobayashi smiled and licked his finger, the same one he used to wipe his face just now.

"K-Kobayashi…!?"

"What now?"

"N-Nothing…"

"You've been so tense, is it this dress or the crepe?"

"Ngh…" Hashiba felt like he didn't need to answer and looked away, he slowly ate at his own crepe.

Kobayashi couldn't tell what's going on with Hashiba but to calm him down, he gently kissed his left cheek. "There, now we're even! Did that calm you too?"

"K-K-K-Koba…!?" Hashiba froze.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, we look like we're a couple on a date, huh?" Kobayashi grinned.

 _Why is this guy so dense…? Of course we look like that right now! But maybe I'll enjoy like this for a while. He looks so cute too._

The day ended peacefully as the two continued on. Hashiba also thought maybe it was time to tell Kobayashi, but he preferred keeping things like this for a while.

.End.


End file.
